


Winged!Newt art

by killerweasel



Series: Winging It [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Wingfic, winged!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art I comissioned from <a href="http://iraya.tumblr.com">iraya</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Waiting for Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art I comissioned from [iraya](http://iraya.tumblr.com). Newt is waiting for Hannibal to get back.


End file.
